


Forms of Address

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Humor, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Lassiter try to settle into domestic life, but it's a bit of a switch for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms of Address

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gwynevere1 for fandom_stocking in 2010!

Juliet was standing at the window, trying to figure out how to fix their new blinds. Carlton was otherwise occupied; he had been in charge of moving her things into his room, and they, of course, had ended up in a neat, orderly fashion that was entirely unlike the pattern she'd left it in.

He bounded up the stairs. "O'Hara," he said, "do you like what I did with the room? Does it look suitable?"

"Carlton, you can call my Juliet now."

He shrugged, his posture stiffening. "I know I can. It didn't feel like proper proceedure."

"I'm your WIFE. If you can't call me Juliet, who can?"

Lassiter was, for just a moment, rendered speechless. Then she turned toward him and grabbed him tight.

"It's perfect," she said, and hoped he would believe it too.

His answering hug told her that he did.


End file.
